


Confessions Over Food Goo

by KaSaPe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, Keith and Lance are bad at feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, but they work it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaSaPe/pseuds/KaSaPe
Summary: Lance starts being an asshole again and Keith doesn't understand why. The team locks them into the kitchen over dinner to work out their differences and things end up better than anyone would have guessed.Or: Keith accidentally gets Lance to confess :'D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugenjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenjo/gifts).



> Unedited and unbetaed, sorry for any weird mistakes :'D  
> Also don't ask me about the title. I'm REALLY bad with titles. They are evil incarnated *narrows eyes*
> 
> @mugen, you probably saw this thing on tumblr before you saw it here, heads up, it's exactly the same thing^^'

Keith was gripping his spoon tightly, trying to focus on eating his green space goo. Lance apparently had other plans, if his exaggerated, loud, _disgusting_ smacking noises were any indication. It irritated Keith to no end and he was just moments away from yelling at him. They had been eating alone ever since Lance had started being an absolute ass again.

The smacking rose in volume and Keith finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“Could you be any louder?!”

“Oh, sorry, am I bothering you?” Lance drawled. Keith gripped his spoon even tighter, vaguely thankful that he wouldn’t have to worry about the alien material snapping between his fingers. 

“ _Yes_.”

“Awesome, that’s what I was going for.” 

Lance’s grin made him want to punch him. Actually, Lance in general made him want to punch him. Keith had thought that they were over this by now! Sure, Lance tended to rile him up a lot, but... things had been different lately. Better. Less aggressive. This was just getting too much.

It had all started yesterday evening. Keith wasn’t sure what had triggered it, everything had been just fine after their training, but at dinner he had suddenly started picking fights with him. Then Lance had ignored him for the rest of the evening. Keith had been confused and maybe a little hurt - he hadn’t done _anything_ to deserve this - but he had figured that maybe Lance was just tired. Maybe he just needed some sleep and everything would be back to normal again.

That wasn’t the case though.

Lance ignoring him had continued all the way through breakfast until Shiro had called him out on it. Then the antagonizing had started up again. Jabs and insults that were a lot more aggressive than what they were used to. It just - it didn’t make any _sense!_ There had been no big fight! There hadn’t been anything! They had been _getting along_ , Keith even remembered them laughing together at yesterday's training session! And now all of a sudden they were back to being enemies?!

Yes, he was hurt. He didn’t understand it. They were friends or at least he assumed they were. They had been laughing about the same jokes, had been high five-ing each other after successful battle moves. They had- Lance had just started smiling at him, treating him like everyone else, including him as more than just his rival when he was retelling their fights against the Galra. And it had felt good! Natural even!

Okay, so, Keith might have a tiny bit of a crush on him. And yes, that might have made the sudden hostility even worse but fact was that Lance had no reason to act like this! 

“Why,” Keith began through clenched teeth, “are you being like this?”

“Why am I being like what? Charming and handsome and better than you?” Lance smirked. Keith was only seconds away from throwing his food goo right into his irritating (but attractive) face. 

“No! Like an asshole!”

Lance slammed his own spoon on the table. “Hey! I resent that! I am not an asshole, you- you-” he started fumbling for words and Keith couldn’t help but raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

“You ass _face_!” 

Keith was pissed but he couldn’t help his incredulous huff of laughter. Really now? They were back to the childish insults again? Granted, they had never really stopped, but the venom in Lance’s voice just made it all to clear that he wasn’t joking this time.

“Just- what is wrong with you?” Keith asked. He could hear the tension and pain in his own voice and he resented it. Lance didn’t need to know how much his new behavior affected him. Luckily for him, he didn't seem to pick up on it. Or he didn't care anymore. That thought hurt even more, so Keith ignored it and shoved it aside.

“Wrong with me? Me?! There is nothing wrong with me!” Lance was flailing his arms and raising his voice but Keith saw right through him. Whatever was wrong with Lance, Lance knew about it. He had made the conscious decision to act like this towards him.

It _hurt_. More than Keith cared to admit.

“There is definitely something wrong with you! You haven’t been this- this-”

“Yeah?!”

“-this _insufferable_ in ages! What happened?! I thought we bonded!”

Lance visibly flinched at that but he kept glaring at Keith. Hard. Just what was his fucking problem?!

“Oh really? Did we? I don’t remember anything of the sorts. Now if you would excuse me-” Lance got up to dispose of his half-empty bowl of food goo, completely ignoring Keith’s words. 

“We did! I know we were friends, we were getting along, Lance! We worked together on the training deck! We - we even managed to beat Pidge at space poker that one time, we-”

But Lance kept fucking ignoring him, going straight for the door instead. Keith watched him slamming his hand onto the control panel, apparently completely forgetting that they were locked in, and watched him walking head first into the door. He recoiled hard, his hands clutching his forehead.

“Ow, ow, ow, this - this is just the fucking worst, I can’t, I’m done with this-”

Keith had been prepared to ignore him this time and just keep eating his dinner when he saw the blood running out of Lance’s nose. He almost choked on a piece of goo in his haste to check on him. Coughing hard, he got onto his feet and scrambled to get to Lance.

“Shit, you okay? Lance? Lemme see your-”

“Don’t touch me! I can’t deal with this right now!” Lance exclaimed, whipping around to hide his face from him. The motion made the blood fly out a little, splattering it against the pristine, white floor. 

“What is your damage?! Come on, at least let me check on your nose, then you can get back to ignoring me and being a general asshole.” 

Lance seemed ready to protest but Keith wasn’t about to back down anytime soon, so he eventually relented. Ignoring the outright painful tug at his heart, Keith pushed him down on a chair and prodded at his nose. Lance winced a few times but his nose definitely wasn’t broken. 

With a sigh, Keith let go of him again. He silently got a towel and handed it to Lance, watching as he pressed it under his nose. 

“Happy now?” Lance mumbled, eyes downcast and away. 

No. No, Keith was most definitely not happy. But-

“The happiest I can be, I guess.” He laughed humorlessly and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms in the process. Lance didn’t make any attempt to get up or start the conversation again and it felt _wrong_. So completely wrong. Lance wasn’t quiet, he was supposed to be loud and cheerful, borderline obnoxious at times. Just - not like this.

Keith didn’t _understand_.

“Why?” he asked again, his voice barely audible this time. He defensively raised his shoulders at how vulnerable it came out. That wasn’t what he had had intended. Sure, he wanted to know why Lance was being like this but he really didn’t want him to know how hurt he felt.

At least it seemed to have some sort of effect on Lance. So he still cared, somehow. The other paladin looked up, his eyes wide as he searched Keith’s face for who-knows-what. Not Keith, definitely not Keith. 

“You’re... you’re feeling bad?” Lance spoke. He sounded a little muffled from the towel but his voice was clear enough to betray his surprise. Keith couldn’t help the hurt showing on his face as he held out his arms.

“Am I feeling bad? What do you think? Of course I do!” His voice cracked a little. “We were friends, we were getting along, we were - we were a _team_ and I don’t know what changed-” A frustrated noise tore out of him and he was glad that Lance interrupted him before he could keep going.

“I’m sorry.”

Keith stared.

“What?”

“I said I’m sorry. I didn’t - well, I mean I knew you’d feel a little bad but-”

“A little?!” Keith felt compelled to tear the towel away from Lance and smack it over his head. “We were friends! A team! Partners! We-”

“I get it,” Lance interrupted him. Keith scowled hard.

“You _don’t_. You don’t get it. If you did, you never would have done it in the first place! Why start being such an asshole again after-”

“I’m sorry! Okay?! I already said sorry! I’ll-” Now it was Lance’s turn to let out a frustrated noise. “I was trying to do something and it obviously didn’t work. I didn’t know how else to deal with the situation, stop nagging already.”

“I’m not nagging!” Keith bristled. But before the exchange could turn into another heated argument he focused on something else. “Trying to do something?”

Lance cursed a little under his breath and sent him a glare. Keith crossed his arms again, glaring right back, not backing down. “What were you trying to do?”

There were a few beats of silence, then Lance broke. “I was trying to get you to hate me.”

Keith blinked, trying to process the information. “You... hate you?” But _why?!_

He posed the question out loud. “Why would you want that?!”

“So that you would start acting like an asshole again!” Lance replied, removing his towel and waving it agitatedly. Apparently his nose had stopped bleeding already. Keith was relieved for that at least. Not so much for the other things though.

“Why would you want me to act like an asshole towards you?!”

“Because-” Lance cut himself off and pressed the towel against his face again. He mumbled something incoherent and Keith could feel his irritation rising again. Why was this so difficult?

“ _Lance_ , why-”

“Because I like you! Okay?! Because I fucking like you and I can’t deal with it! You obviously don’t like me that way so-”

“You what?!” Keith squeaked. Lance ignored him.

“-I wasn’t about to tell you. Any of you. It’s annoying and I just want it to stop so I figured if you stopped smiling and being all nice again I would just- _ugh!”_ Lance had now squeezed his eyes shut. His hands were gripping the towel so tightly that his knuckles were almost white and Keith-

Keith was falling. He swore he couldn’t feel his heart anymore. There was blood rushing in his ears but definitely no heart, it had dropped somewhere into space below them.

“You- you like me and wanted to-”

“Yes!” Lance hissed. He opened his eyes to glare at Keith, his ears tinted red from a blush that was otherwise entirely hidden by the towel. “Yes! I did that! And it was fucking stupid and didn’t work, no need to point it out to me.”

Keith let out a wounded noise, grabbing at his hair. He couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. Lance liked him? _Lance?!_ Since when?! And why would he - what kind of _stupid_ plan-

“Alright mullet-head, you can stop freaking out now. I’ll stop doing it. Happy? Just ignore what I told you. The last two days never happened. And don’t you dare pity-”

“No!” Keith interjected. He didn’t want to hear what other decidedly stupid conclusions Lance had drawn from his silence. “I’m not - okay. This entire thing is stupid.” He breathed out and ignored Lance’s unamused snort. “I won’t ask you why the fuck you thought that was a good idea-”

“Yeah, please don’t.”

“-but I.” Keith stopped talking, unsure how to word it best. Then he gave up, he had never been that good at words anyway. “Yeah, I like you too.”

Silence fell over the kitchen. He could almost hear the seconds ticking by.

“You _what?!”_

“I like you too,” Keith replied, shrugging helplessly. He really wasn’t good at this stuff. 

“I swear to god, Keith, if this is some kind of plan to get back at me,” Lance began but got cut off by Keith again.

“It’s not! Why would you even think that?! I’m not the asshole that decided to ignore and insult your crush was the best way to deal with your feelings!”

“Yeah, instead you just suppressed them so well that-” Lance blinked owlishly and let the towel drop from his hands. “Wait. I’m your crush?!”

“That’s what I just said, yes,” Keith answered in a clipped tone. Lance’s eyes widened even more and Keith was just about to make good on his thoughts of whacking Lance over the head with his towel when suddenly a bright and hopeful smile spread over his face. 

“I’m your crush.”

_“Yes, Lance.”_

“I’m your _crush_.”

“If I have to repeat myself one more time-” Keith never got to finish his sentence because Lance suddenly jumped up, whooping loudly. He startled and barely managed to avoid Lance’s happy fist pump. 

“Keith has a crush on me! Keith has a crush on me! On me! Is this real life? Tell me I’m not dreaming, Keith!” Keith really wanted to stay annoyed at Lance but when he turned around he just saw Lance sending him the brightest smile he had ever seen - and he smiled back instead. His lips stretched themselves against his will and he helplessly huffed out a laugh.

“Wouldn’t I just tell you that this isn’t a dream if it really was a dream?”

Lance let out a joyous laugh, walking over to him and throwing an arm across his shoulders. Keith wasn’t prepared and tensed at first but then relaxed again. This was good. It was the most contact he’s had from Lance since yesterday and he just now realized how much he had really missed it.

“You’re still being an annoying smartass, you just confirmed that this,” Lance made an all-encompassing hand motion, “is reality.” Keith could feel his eyebrows raising, giving the kitchen a once over. Not all that impressive.

But Lance was joking and touching him again.

His smile deepened.

“Okay, I’ll be completely honest here - the entire thing still sounds a little surreal to me. Does this make us boyfriends?” 

Keith’s smile fell away and he glanced at Lance out of the corners of his eyes. Lance was staring at him, unblinkingly. Keith grimaced and looked away again, his right hand curling into the hem of his jacket. “I mean - I guess? If you want to?”

More bright laughter followed his words and Keith could feel some of his tension drain away. Lance was okay with this. He hadn’t been kidding at all about the whole feelings-thing.

It was almost pathetic how relieved he was.

“Fuck yeah! So now I have the cutest and deadliest boyfriend in space-”

“-what about Zarkon?”

“Did you just call _Zarkon_ cute?!”

Keith spluttered and turned red, twisting out of Lances arm. “No! But he’s definitely deadlier than-”

Lance waved his arms to shut him up and sent him a smirk. “Doesn’t count. We need to measure both things at the same time and you’re a clear winner there.”

Was this what he was going to have to deal with from now on? Keith could feel embarrassment coursing through his veins and turned his head away. It made him miss how Lance came up beside him and snuck an arm around his waist but it definitely didn’t make him miss the wet kiss against his cheek. He let out an undignified noise and tried to press Lance’s face away but only got laughter for his efforts, his _boyfriend_ staying snug against his side.

“Anyway, so now that I have the cutest and deadliest boyfriend in space - no, wait, make that _available_ boyfriend, I’m pretty sure that I’m still ranking higher than you-” Keith snorted a little and finally let his hands drop down “-do you think we can get them to open the door again? Because I don’t wanna stay in here anymore, I can suddenly think of... a lot of better ways to pass some time.” Lance waggled his eyebrows and Keith facepalmed. He couldn’t believe he had agreed to date that guy.

Holy shit. 

He was dating Lance now.

His heart started beating pathetically fast and he was pretty sure that he was blushing heavily when he shoved Lance away. Lance let him go this time, still laughing merrily and looking at him with bright eyes. Keith returned his smile unwillingly, hating how he had no control over his features anymore. But his smile seemed to make Lance happy, so at least there was something positive about the situation.

“Alright, let me see whether they’ll let us out now. You go finish your food,” Lance grinned. Then he winked. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll be right back to feed you-”

“Please don’t.”

“But babe!”

_“And don’t call me that.”_

“You know you love it!”

“Just stop it,” Keith groaned pathetically as he picked up Lance’s discarded towel. Lance laughed again - he had laughed so often now, Keith never wanted it to stop - and walked towards the control panel. He started pressing random buttons, apparently not fazed at all that the door didn’t react to him. What was he even trying to do?!

Keith shook his head fondly and continued to watch him over his food goo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The team lets them out soon after, much to Keith’s chagrin they saw everything over the security cameras :P 
> 
> This is [a drabble from a tumblr prompt](http://keiths-stupid-mullet.tumblr.com/post/153318097563/for-the-writing-meme-6-could-you-be-any) that got out of control. So nope, I'm not going to stop writing anytime soon!!


End file.
